Polysaccharide structures, such as fibers and/or films, comprising polysaccharides are known in the art. However, polysaccharide structures, especially in the form of fibers, comprising unsubstituted polysaccharides wherein the polysaccharide structures exhibit an apparent peak wet tensile stress greater than 0.2 MPa and/or an average fiber diameter of less than 10 μm have been until now unobtainable.
Accordingly, there exists a need for polysaccharide structures that comprise unsubstituted polysaccharides wherein the polysaccharide structures exhibit an apparent peak wet tensile stress greater than 0.2 MPa and/or an average fiber diameter of less than 10 μm, webs comprising such polysaccharide structures and processes for making such polysaccharide structures.